


Taking Control

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt is dead,” Jackson's voice is level but not emotionless and Danny frowns, wide awake once more. “He was,” Jackson's voice wavers but he keeps going, “was controlling me. He made me kill all those people and he tried to get me to kill you,” his voice does break then but Jackson is quick to continue. “But I couldn't do it. I couldn't. It was the one thing I was able to disobey him about, to control. Not killing you. I couldn't hurt you, Danny,” and by then Jackson's tone is completely devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: The tags will change as chapters are added. The summary is not an excerpt from the first chapter.

It's a pleasant dream, very pleasant indeed. The only thing wrong with it is the overhead noise.

 

Danny can't tell what noise it is nor where it's coming from, but it's annoying as all hell. He wonders why it has to be ruining his dream. And then he wonders why, or more specifically _how_ he knows that he's dreaming.

 

The noise is rising by the second, and as it does he begins to recognize it and yeah, now it makes sense. He turns on his back and then on his other side, having to turn completely to fumble on his bedside table for his phone. He keeps his eyes closed and grumbles when he finds his phone because the noise becomes even louder as he brings it closer to his face.

 

He slides his eyes open the bare minimum but the light is too bright and the ringtone is really loud so he ignores trying to find out who it is and presses the answer call button. He hmms as an acknowledgement, already turning as he attempts to return to the position he was laying in before being woken up and simultaneously moving the phone next to his ear so that when he's once more comfortable he can hold it there with his shoulder and lazily scratch his stomach.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

Danny's eyes open wide in response, trying to shake off the sleepiness because he'd recognize that voice anywhere even though it's in such a hushed tone, just above a whisper so it can be heard through the phone.

 

“Jackson,” Danny responds to the voice before he replays what his friend had said so that he can actually process and understand the words Jackson had uttered. “Yeah, I'll come open the door, just a sec.” Danny throws the cover away and sits up, legs sliding out of the bed and feet landing flat on the floor as he shakes his head and exhales the rest of his sleep away before he stands up.

 

“No,” Jackson turns down the offer and asks instead, “Can you open your window?”

 

His parents are in, which Jackson probably knows and it's actually a good idea not waking them up even though his parents would be alright with Jackson coming in regardless.

 

Danny walks to the window in order to look out of it to see if he can spot Jackson in his front drive but isn't able to see him. Regardless, he flicks the latch open and pushes the window up. “Open,” he informs even though he doubts that Jackson doesn't already know.

 

“Can you stand back?” Jackson asks. In response Danny steps back so that there's a few feet between him and the window, but Jackson asks, “Can you step back further?” Danny doesn't respond but walks backwards until the ground of his drive and the roofs of the cars parked there are no longer in his line of vision.

 

He doesn't have to wait long at all before there are fingers on his window ledge.

 

Jackson's head then becomes visible, the phone next to Danny's ear makes the disconnecting sound and Jackson jumps into his bedroom, landing on his feet before he stands up straight.

 

Danny actually looks at the screen this time, 4.37am, before he brings his phone down.

 

“Can I stay?” Jackson asks, hands in his pockets.

 

“Of course,” Danny replies, softly throwing his phone on the bed. He's quick to cross to the wardrobe, opening the doors to grab an extra blanket.

 

“Wait,” Jackson says as Danny turns around with a blanket in his arms and Danny notices once more how low Jackson's voice is. “Can I–?” Jackson doesn't say anything further, but instead looks at Danny's bed.

 

They've slept together on it a few times but a year back Danny had gotten a futon in his bedroom and since then they usually took turns sleeping on it during the rare sleepover nights at Danny's place, hence the extra blanket.

 

But Danny nods in response and places the blanket back inside the wardrobe before slowly and quietly closing the doors.

 

Once he turns around Jackson isn't where Danny had last seen him but instead he's by the bed, shedding his layers. His shoulders are slumped and he looks like he's trying to make himself look small. And Danny's not supposed to know about werewolves and kanimas, but he does, and he shudders to think what could have happened. Because even though Jackson's not physically hurt, he heals fast. And that's not even the worst, because not all wounds are visible and Danny can tell that something is up. There's been no pleases but the questions for permission, the way Jackson has been asking 'can I' instead of just doing is something completely out of character for him. But Danny isn't supposed to know about the supernatural. Jackson is supposed to be the one to tell him. So Danny waits, the first important step has already been taken, Jackson has come to him, he's here, and in their friendship Danny has always known that it's better that Jackson talks when he's ready. Pressure to talk doesn't tend to go well with him.

 

Danny grabs his phone from the bed, places it on the night stand and lays on the bed, slipping his side of the covers above him once he settles on his side, left arm and hand under his head, holding the other side up with his right hand when Jackson moves to get in.

 

Danny watches as Jackson slips in, drops his hand in the space between them letting the covers fall over Jackson, and up close he can see his best friend's face despite the darkness. The exhaustion is there too in the lines speaking of a long arduous day and night and Danny, Danny does knows about the supernatural and it's scary that Jackson is obviously exhausted, so quiet, asking for approval of his every move. And as so, Danny wants nothing more than to make Jackson feel better.

 

He's surprised when after a few seconds of locked gazes and Jackson seeming to have gotten comfortable on his back, Jackson turns away from him, whole body moving so that Danny can see the back of his head and one naked shoulder where the quilt doesn't quite cover him. He thinks that's gonna be it, they'll fall asleep and either Jackson won't be there in the morning or he will pretend that everything is alright.

 

That's what the turning away from Danny should mean: Jackson blocking Danny out. But it's not. It's not because then Jackson slides his body back, closer to Danny until the hand that Danny has resting on the bed gets a warmth of contact from Jackson's back.

 

Danny feels the covers move and then his wrist being grabbed, arm lifted in the air while Jackson scoots even further back until his back rests against Danny's chest and he burrows himself into Danny's body until they are slotted together, until Jackson arranges Danny's feet and legs with his own so that they're tangled before Jackson finally lowers Danny's wrist, pulling it until Danny's arm is covering Jackson's side and his hand is resting against Jackson's chest, palm atop his breast bone and fingers splayed over his pectoral.

 

The shock wears off fast and Danny hugs Jackson's body to him tight, head nuzzling forward until his lips rest against Jackson's neck, not kissing but brushing the skin. Jackson moves his hand from Danny's wrist to grab his hand in response, fingers slipping between his and then closing as he grips Danny's hand in a strong hold. Through the hold Danny can feel that Jackson's heart is beating fast but they both stay silence. It's not an uncomfortable silence, rather it's soothingly pleasant and reassuring, for himself and he's certain for Jackson too.

 

Danny can feel Jackson's skin against his and he's here and he's safe at the moment and perhaps Jackson feels a bit better with no supernatural beings threatening his life this very moment.

 

It's serene, and _just_ right. And they are rare, extremely rare, but there are times Danny has to make a rather grand effort to remind _himself_ that Jackson is _not_ his type because Jackson is his best friend and nothing more. This is one of those moments.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The silence between them lasts a long time. Long enough for Jackson's heartbeat to fluctuate from fast to less fast until he finally begins to relax. His muscles lose their tenseness and the fingers of the hand grasping Danny's loosen so that they are no longer making dents in Danny's palm, but instead just holding him in a solid grip.

 

It's an unusual position to share with Jackson. In the years that they've know each other, although Jackson has at times shown what he calls his vulnerability – Danny just calls them emotions – they usually only hug it out in the most intense of times. And then swiftly move past it. It's the same when it is the other way around. It's not that they don't talk about more sensitive topics, it's just that usually they already know what's going on with the other and they are content to just stay silent and be a body for the other to hug. It tends to be a vertical hug not horizontal, which is the main reason that makes this situation unusual. The other thing that makes this unusual though, comes when Danny can feel himself slipping off into dreamland. And that's when Jackson speaks.

 

“Matt is dead,” his voice is controlled but not emotionless and Danny frowns, wide awake once more.

 

Matt? Since when does Matt have anything to do with anything. Despite Matt having looked at the tape it all doesn't add up and it's plain odd until Jackson speaks and draws him a clear picture.

 

“He was,” Jackson's voice wavers but he keeps going, “was controlling me. He made me kill all those people and he tried to get me to kill you,” his voice does break then but Jackson is quick to continue. “But I couldn't do it. I couldn't. It was the one thing I was able to disobey him about, to control. Not killing you. I couldn't hurt you, Danny,” and by then Jackson's tone is completely devastated.

 

Oh, that makes more sense. Danny knew that there had been someone controlling the Kanima, but he, like the others, hadn't known who. And fuck, that crush totally makes him sick now. Matt hadn't been helping, he'd been making sure that they didn't find out about his involvement, and Matt must've thought that Danny was getting too close and needed to be quietened.

 

“You didn't,” Danny reassures in a soft tone, one which Jackson chooses to ignore.

 

“I found out that McCall wasn't doping, he's a werewolf. A fucking werewolf,” he spits. “What kind of world do we live in that there is such a thing as werewolves?” he asks incredulously although he doesn't leave enough time for an answer. “I found out that Derek Hale could turn me into one so I asked him.” Jackson doesn't explain why he wanted to be turned but Danny knows, Danny knows Jackson's need to be the best. Knows of his belief that he needs to be perfect in order to be loved. “But I didn't become a werewolf, I became this subservient, submissive green lizard which needs a Master,” his voice is both sad and angry, and he sounds completely and utterly repulsed with what he has become. “Before, I had no idea what was going on, I was blacking out, losing time. Waking up with blood on my hands and I was so s-scared,” the last word is whispered, but Danny doesn't have to strain to hear it because it's otherwise quiet in the room and they're still so close together. “But as soon as Matt died everything came to me. I was still in that lizard form and I had this old timer dude trying to get my lizard part to accept him as my new Master.” Jackson sniffles briefly and Danny hugs him tighter. “I donno how but I got out of there,” Jackson says in triumph. “But there's this part of me that's demanding that I go back out and get a Master. I don't- don't want, I didn't want to become a lizard, I wanted to become a werewolf. And I certainly don't want another Master. I don't want to be told to kill more people, to not remember and be afraid of things which I'm not!”

 

Danny gives in and puckers his lips in a soft, soundless kiss against Jackson's neck in comfort.

 

“Matt was afraid of the water,” Jackson explains. “Which meant that I was afraid of the water when I turned. I had no control and when I walked away from the possibility of a new master I felt myself slipping and the lizard starting to take over my thoughts so I,” Jackson takes a quick breath, “I came here, because you were the only one I was able to protect, the only reason I was able to take control of the lizard, to have my own thoughts and to control my body.” And then he rushes through the last of it. “That night, in the club, I had to paralyse you, but that was the only way I could keep you from getting hurt.”

 

Danny had listened attentively and he remains silent for a bit as he thinks of everything that Jackson has told him. There's something that jumps at him, more important than anything else at the moment. “You're stronger than the Kanima, I know it doesn't feel like it, but you need to know that you _are,_ ” Danny assures. “You were able to take over the Kanima's actions and go against Matt's wishes and you will be able to fight this too.”

 

“Kanima?” Jackson asks in response, honestly confused.

 

“The big green lizard you were talking about, it's called a Kanima,” Danny explains.

 

“Kanima,” Jackson lets the name roll off his tongue. It's certainly better than lizard. “Wait,” Jackson says very suddenly as he tenses in Danny's arms. “How-” he stops himself, but Danny knows that the question would have been 'How did you know that's its name?' Instead Jackson says, “You know.” And it's most certainly not a questioning tone but instead a tone of certainty.

 

“What gave it away?” Danny asks in a teasing tone. “Was it not freaking out about the existence of werewolves or you being a 'giant green lizard'?” It's not really a question, at least not one requiring an answer, and Danny makes sure he says it in a soft tone, teasing but not insulting.

 

Danny then lays a soft kiss on Jackson's neck in a show of acceptance, and Jackson flinches, stiff as iron and ready to flee. And it didn't occur to Danny until now that Jackson could, not exactly think – but at least fear – that Danny was involved.

 

So Danny tells him the truth, “I found out because I may or may not have hacked Stilinski's computer.” Jackson gives a small snort at that and momentarily relaxes in Danny's hold once more, which Danny is very glad for. “I'm sorry,” Danny apologizes.

 

Jackson skips the whole 'Danny making Jackson fear that Danny had been involved' thing, and goes right ahead with, “No one knew it was Matt,” he says without missing a beat even though he tenses at the name of the student who had been controlling him. “Just because you had a crush on him it doesn't mean that you should have known. The only thing you were looking at more closely was his body, not his behaviour.”

 

Danny makes a non-committal noise in response and another long silence stretches between them. But this time, instead of relaxing Jackson becomes even tenser. When he finally speaks, his voice is much more hushed and this time Danny does have to strain to hear what his best friend says.

 

“I'm afraid I'll wake up and the Kanima will have taken over my body and my mind again. That I will wake up somewhere else, not knowing what happened, what I did.”

 

“You said it yourself you won't let the Kanima hurt me, right?” Danny asks but continues, “And if you can't move, you can't go anywhere, right?” Danny asks, waiting for an answer this time. When one isn't forthcoming, Danny brushes his lips against Jackson's nape from side to side, prompting him to give a response.

 

“Hmm,” Jackson eventually sounds from his throat.

 

“How does it sound if I don't let you out of my arms for the night?”

 

“Now that I don’t have a master, when I fall asleep, the Kanima won't even have to try to be stronger than me,” Jackson tries to protest. “I-”

 

“Nu-uh,” Danny denies. “This issue is solved then. No one will order you to go out. And the Kanima won't use force because you won't let it hurt me, and you can't go wandering because I ain't letting you out of my arms.”

 

Danny then moves the arm underneath his head to slip it against Jackson's side, waiting for him to lift ever so slightly so he can wriggle it between him and the mattress until his hand rests against Jackson's navel.

 

“But tomorrow-” Jackson tries instead.

 

“Jackson,” Danny interrupts. “Right now we are going to sleep.” And then says, “we'll worry about tomorrow in the morning.” Danny finishes off, not waiting for Jackson to find something else to protest about.

 

Jackson exhales heavily, clearly still weary, but puts his other hand above the one Danny has resting on his navel, interlacing the fingers and together with the hand interlaced with Danny's above his heart presses Danny's hands into his body, adjusting himself as close to Danny's body as possible.

 

“Just-” Jacksons stops, and then says, voice just as quiet, “Please,” he begs.

 

“I won't let you go,” Danny promises solemnly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had expected that if he was to once again be woken up during the night that it would be to the Kanima trying to get out of his arms. He'd definitely hoped it wouldn't happen, unfortunately though, he does get woken up for a second time. But it's not to the Kanima, it's to Jackson trying to slip out undetected.

 

“Jax,” Danny speaks groggily, keeping his arms tightly around his friend for a bit longer.

 

“I-I'm fine,” Jackson utters, still trying to wriggle out.

 

“Stay,” Danny softly prompts, pressing on Jackson's tummy and heart where his hands have remained. “You don't have to talk about it but I can hear it in your voice,” Danny reveals softly. “So, just stay for a bit, yeah?”

 

“You don't understand.” Jackson protests. “This was a bad idea.” He shakes his head and moves as far away from Danny as he can with his best friend's arms still around him, but stops trying to completely get away, for the moment.

 

“Jackson,” Danny says patiently. “I've only been asleep for a bit but I woke up as soon as you tried to get out. It's not gonna happen, you're gonna stay right here throughout the whole night.”

 

“Danny,” Jackson says in a scared tone.

 

“You're okay,” Danny comforts as he drops a kiss on Jackson's shoulder and then brings his hands together, fingers interlacing with Jackson's hands still covering his own. “Sleep.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Argh. No, no. Get off, get off,” Jackson wakes up screaming and it snaps Danny out of his sleep.

 

When Danny opens his eyes this time it's light out, and although it's still Jackson in bed with him, his skin is tinted green.

 

“You can control it,” Danny soothes as he keeps a tight grip.

 

“I can't,” Jackson protests as he tries to wriggle out of Danny's hold. “Lemme go Danny, I don't want to hurt you!”

 

“You're not going to,” Danny assures. “Just breathe, in and out, come on, focus on my voice. In and out. In and out. Make the Kanima go back under the folds and disappear. In and out. You don't want to hurt me. I _know_ you won't hurt me, so you _can_ make it disappear,” he keeps a steady voice through his stream of praise and confidence in Jackson until his best friend eventually turns pink and stops shaking.

 

“That's good, real good,” Danny praises.

 

“I could've hurt you,” Jackson laments.

 

“We both know I don't enjoy the colour green as much as you, but on its own it wouldn't hurt me,” Danny teases.

 

The teasing falls dead on Jackson. “What if it had taken over completely and not just the colour of my skin?” Jackson questions with a sombre tone.

 

“It didn't,” Danny answers simply and then repeats it when Jackson tries to protest again.

 

And Jackson fumes silently, so Danny holds him through it too, silently until Jackson quietens and has complete control of his body and mind over the Kanima.

 

Danny sneaks a peak at the watch on his desk. “Shall we get ready for school then?” Danny finally asks, testing the waters.

 

“Do you really think that's a good idea?” Jackson asks.

 

“I don't know,” Danny replies honestly. “Was hoping you'd tell me how you feel about going.”

 

“I don't know,” Jackson answers truthfully.

 

“You said that during the night it was easier for it to take over so I suppose that during the day it's harder?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.”

 

“It's Friday,” Danny reasons as an offer that they _don't_ have to go. “Plus you didn't get much sleep.”

 

“But you don't like skipping.”

 

“Meh,” Danny shrugs.

 

They stay silent for a while, Danny waiting for Jackson to decide, and Jackson seriously pondering what to do. “Let's go,” Jackson finally says in a determined tone, letting go of Danny's hands.

 

Danny releases him and waits for Jackson to get up so that he can do the same.

 

“You wanna go to the bathroom first?” Danny asks.

 

“You go,” Jackson answers.

 

So Danny does. He doesn't close the door completely, just in case.

 

“Found anything to wear?” Danny asks after he has emptied his bladder, knowing perfectly well what Jackson will do, that he'll be looking at the contents of Danny's wardrobe in his usual manner: disappointment.

 

Danny knows exactly what he'll do, he'll scoff and say a comment to express his dislike of Danny's choice of clothes. But it's good, it'll get them back into the routine of the day.

 

Danny tucks himself back in and then goes to press the flush but Jackson still hasn't said anything.

 

“Jackson?” Danny asks with a hand over the button, delaying the flush as he won't be able to hear anything otherwise. “Jackson,” he says with a more weary tone when Jackson still doesn't say anything.

 

He doesn't wait more than a second this time though but instantly runs out of the bathroom in a panic. He doesn't say anything more because there's no point, if Jackson hadn't said anything before he's not gonna say anything now.

 

Instead he prepares himself for what may have happened in the couple of seconds it takes him to get from the toilet to coming face to face with Jackson.

 

Jackson who is standing by the now _open_ window and who is in fact no longer Jackson.

 

“Hey,” he shouts at the Kanima. “Come here,” he says, because gods, he promised Jackson he wouldn't let the Kanima go out to get a new master.

 

And _shit_ , the Kanima turns to look at Danny on all fours with evil in its eyes and its tail in the air, pointing at Danny, ready for attack.

 

And it hisses at Danny.

 

Danny internally shakes in his boots, but outwardly he stands his ground, staring at the creature with not a speck of Jackson's consciousness.

 

After a few seconds the Kanima turns its head and begins to turn away from Danny, back towards the window.

 

“I said,” Danny enunciates. “Come. Here.” Danny finishes with a demanding tone.

 

The Kanima turns toward Danny once more, ever so slowly until they lock eyes.

 

When the Kanima doesn't come, Danny points to the floor by his feet with his index finger, reiterating his command without words.

 

The Kanima moves forward two steps and then stops, still rather far away from Danny, but not that far because the next thing Danny sees is that tail coming at him. And he remembers the club and being paralysed and not being able to do anything, but this time, Danny can't let the Kanima go. It's day time, there can't be a creature roaming the town. Besides, he told Jackson it would be fine.

 

The tail doesn't strike him though, doesn't render him immobile like he thought it would, instead the tail wounds around the wrist of the hand pointing at the floor and Danny's heartbeat quickens.

 

Later on, Danny will probably say that something took over him because he sure as hell doesn't remember having that much courage – some would call it stupidity, Jackson probably will tell him as much later on, but Danny doesn't remember having that much of it either.

 

The tail begins to tighten around his wrist and Danny, wow, he doesn't know who's controlling his actions, but he allows his arm to be pulled towards the Kanima only to then close the fingers of the hand that is beginning to feel crushed around the Kanima's tail, and pull. The Kanima comes spiralling toward Danny, surprised at the human's actions as much as Danny is surprised at himself.

 

“I said: _here,_ ” Danny repeats with a stone cold voice.

 

The Kanima tilts its head to the side and then comes closer, ever so slowly, until it lifts up on its haunches and its face is an inch away from Danny's. The Kanima then lifts its tail, and along with it Danny's arm, until Danny's hand is between their faces.

 

The Kanima squeezes Danny's wrist harder until the human is forced to open his hand and release his hold on the tail.

 

The creature takes a big sniff and then opens its mouth and its tongue slips out, dragging over the outside of Danny's fingers and then the insides, before lingering over the inside of Danny's palm and getting saliva all over it.

 

And gosh, the Kanima's eyes close at the same time that a groan emerges from its throat.

 

A sexual groan.

 

Danny's eyes widen, completely stunned and without knowing what to do.

 

And then the Kanima transforms before his eyes, back into Jackson who is confused as fuck and instantly spooked as he backs away from Danny.

 

“What did I do?” Jackson asks.

 

“It's ok, you're good,” Danny says after a second. “I'm good,” he adds. “You didn't do anything,” Danny assures.

 

Danny notices that his hand is still up in the air so he brings it down, but by moving it he brings Jackson's attention to it even though he doesn't mean to, and all of a sudden it seems to crash into Jackson as he loses some of his colour and stutters, “I-I,” and then uses a finger to rub his lip. “You ordered it, an–and your scent and your taste...” Jackson trails off.

 

And Danny is so confused, but _oh_ , he'd rushed from the toilet and that was his main hand that the Kanima had grabbed, the one he'd used to hold his cock where his scent had been the strongest. And the Kanima with its strong sense of smell had caught onto it.

 

“I- I'm sorry,” Danny utters.

 

“I don't want a new master Danny,” Jackson says.

 

“And I certainly don't want to be one,” Danny responds. “I want to help you get rid of the Kanima, for you to have control over it. Not- not-” he cuts himself off because Jackson _knows_ what he means, that he doesn't want to be Jackson's master, doesn't want to have control over Jackson, not without his say so.

 

There's a long silence between them as they look at each other, a whole conversation happening with just looks.

 

“School then,” Danny finally concludes.

 

 


End file.
